mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 24 - 2/16/12
New Pro Week! Megabeth has been added to the Super MNC roster! Megabeth fills the same Striker roll as Karl and Assault. You can read all about her below. She also comes with one alternate uniform if you want to show off even more awesome. We have also managed to hunt down and squash two major client issues that accounted for over 70% of the crashes! Megabeth *Primary Weapon: "Rocket Ma'am": Primary Fire: Fires a rocket that travels in a straight line. Direct hits will cause knockback. Damaging herself will push her upwards for a possible rocket jump. *Primary Weapon: "Rocket Ma'am": Alternate Fire: Points a laser that all rockets in flight will track to the target location. 25% of the recharge is consumed when a rocket explodes. Can only be used when it is fully charged. *Secondary Weapon: "Bearing Hates": Primary Fire: Fires a small ball bearing that ricochets once. *Secondary Weapon: "Bearing Hates": Alternate Fire: Grapple throw *Skill 1: "Derby Disku": Megabeth tosses out a disk that damages, slows Pros, and stuns bots and turrets. Disk will bounce off of targets. *Skill 2: "Whirling Derbish": Megabeth spins around in circles doing damage and pushing back enemies. *Skill 3: "Shoot The Moon": Megabeth uses her rocket skates to damage the area behind her, jump forward, and gain a short burst of speed. *New Uniform: Shevil New Rules *Free Pro Rotation: Sniper, Wascot, Veteran, Karl, Combat Girl *Added new pro: Megabeth *Changed verbage for team invites so you know if you're being invited to a team or practice match. *All lunges are now affected by decreasing and increasing speed buffs. *Removed pressing 'p' to take a tiled screen shot which would cause the game to freeze and appear unresponsive. *Improved overall performance in the pre-game class chooser screen. *Improved the 'faster character select' mode to look less janky. *Death screen damage info now minimizes to a single bar. *Uber employees will now have colored text in all chat boxes rather than just main menu chat. *Added victim names to all kill and assist messages. Bug Fixes *Fixed major particle emitter client crash. *Fixed Black Jacks from reading "Unset" in the death screen. Products *Updated several product use sounds. Bots *Bouncer: Altered the grapple animation for all positions except Enforcers. *Jackbot: Damage Vs Moneyball: 375 -> 250 *Jackbot: Bot Damage: 12500 -> 5000 Bullet Gorge Arena *Near final art revisions. Downtown Spunky Arena *Continued art revisions. Assassin *Dagger/Sword: Damage 70 -> 65 *Cloak: Dagger/Sword Drain: -6 -> -5 (Drains less per hit) *Cloak: Shuriken Drain: -2.25 -> -1.8 (Drains less per hit) *Five Finger Fillet: Fixed minor hair clipping issue Assault *Grenade Launcher: Fixed grenades rarely doing no damage to the target it hit. Captain Spark *Voltage Spike: Damage 55 -> 50 Cheston *Banana: Added new falling sound. *Added proper damage icons for the kill stream. Gunner *Fixed looking down and left on the win podium. Gunslinger *Lucinda: Damage: 40 -> 50 Sniper *Sniper Rifle: Damage: 50 -> 60 *Sniper Rifle: Ammo: 4 -> 6 Tank *Improved face skinning *Fixed looking down and left on the win podium. Wascot *Crook Hook: Stun now plays a proper animation. *Crook Hook: Stun Duration: 1.5 -> 1 *Coin Launcher: Tofu Bacon Slow Time: 1 -> 3 *Heart Breaker: Damage: 55 -> 50 Category:Patches